Combien ?
by TheFanne
Summary: Combien de temps depuis qu'ils se connaissaient? Depuis qu'ils s'aimaient? Quand on contemple les yeux de la personne qu'on aime depuis trop d'années pour les compter, que dit-on? Les yeux sont voilés, mais les sentiments les mêmes. "Combien?" n'est pas une question. C'est une affirmation. On affirme qu'il y a encore beaucoup à vivre. OS Corrigé.


**Bonjour. Voilà, je me jette à l'eau, j'écris sur du Harry Potter, ce qui va m'arriver rarement (je suis plus sur One Piece) mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire quelque chose, parce que c'est des fanfictions d' "Harry Potter" que j'ai lu en premier, parce que c'est "Harry Potter" ma toute première saga, autant film que livres. Donc, c'est la St Valentin et comme j'aime respecter l'oeuvre d'art de JK Rowling, j'écrirai sur deux couples que tout le monde connaît et j'espère aime: Harry/Ginny et Ron/Hermione, en espérant que ça plaise, parce que j'y met tout mon cœur.**

 **PS: Y'a un peu d'humour douillet mais c'est pas non plus le truc super délirant et patati et patata hein.**

* * *

 ** _Combien?_**

Combien? Combien de temps passé à regarder son mari, endormi dans les coussins d'un lit trop douillet pour la vie qu'ils avaient eu, combien de temps à contempler ses yeux voilés en se demandant, toujours plus intensément, quelles épreuves assez horribles un Homme peut-il vivre pour avoir des yeux de morts dans un corps de vivant.

Le temps ne l'a pas soigné, non. Ce genre de blessure reste, encrée à l'encre noir dans la peau, tel un tatouage si bien réussi que la dépigmentation n'a pas lieu. Ni elle. Comment aurait-elle pu soigner ce genre de blessure. "Impossible de tourner la page", lui avait-il dit, un jour, "mais, grâce à toi, je peux encore écrire en haut, en bas, dans la marge, dans les coins, entre les ligne, en long, en large, et en travers aussi". Elle avait sourit.

Oui, elle n'obtiendrait pas plus. Mais elle ne voulait pas plus. Juste de l'amour. Pas même de la reconnaissance. A quoi cela lui servirait-il, de toute façon? On n'a pas de mérite à aider l'homme qu'on aime. Comme on n'a pas de mérite à chérir la femme qu'on aime. On a juste tellement plus. L'amour qui brille dans les yeux de l'autre jour après jour, comme une poussée d'adrénaline, les deux garçons, l'un courant partout dans la maison, l'autre plus sage, plus calme.

Alors, quand son mari, cet homme qu'elle a toujours aimé et qu'elle chérit plus encore chaque jour qui passe, ouvrit les yeux tranquillement, elle se contenta de sourire doucement, passant une main dans les cheveux corbeau qui l'avait fait rêver toute son enfance, regardant droit dans ces yeux émeraudes, au centre de tous ses fantasmes. Elle les voulait. Et elle les avait eu.

L'homme sourit, et, comme un secret durement gardé, qu'on veut encore protégé, elle révéla, du bout des lèvres:

"Je suis enceinte" L'homme haussa les sourcils, sourit, passa une main dans les cheveux roux de sa compagne et dit simplement, amusé:

"Encore?"

* * *

Ron regardait son bébé, fruit de sa passion, dormir paisiblement dans le couffin de son berceau, cherchant inlassablement l'ombre protectrice son père. La petite fille avait l'âge d'Albus, son neveu, le fils de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami. Il sentit un bras passé autour de sa taille et son sourire s'agrandit.

Sa femme le regardait. C'était rare de voir un héros de guerre les yeux brillants. Surtout lui. Assez pour qu'elle le contemple sans aucune gêne. Elle avait dépassé ce stade il y avait bien longtemps. Sa fille en était la preuve.

Hermione chuchota à l'oreille de son mari que ce matin, Harry lui avait téléphoné, heureux, la voix éclatante de bonne humeur, prétextant qu'il avait toutes les raisons de ne pas se départir de son sourire. Quand la brune s'était un peu énervée, Ginny avait pris le relais, lâchant la bombe:"Je suis enceinte.". Ronnald sourit. Oui, ça faisait un moment qu'il s'en doutait, comme Harry, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite, et Ron attendait le feu vert de sa petite sœur.

"Ah. Et combien comptent-ils en avoir, au juste?

-Ils ont assuré que c'était le dernier. Mais ils ont dit ça pour James, et pour Al, alors bon."

Ron rit un peu. Oui, son meilleur ami et sa sœur ne se posaient aucune question sur ce plan là. Ginny n'avait jamais eu à dire "Je veux un enfant.", Harry non plus. Ils l'avait fait, c'était tout. Et ils en avaient refait un, et un autre, encore. Ou _une_. Peut-être. Qui sait? Ils refusaient toujours de savoir à l'avance.

Pour Ron, ça avait été plus compliqué. Il voulait des enfants, mais comment dire à la femme qu'on aime qu'on voulait qu'elle soit grosse pendant neuf mois, qu'elle souffre et qu'elle ne dorme plus, tout ça pour se coller un môme pleurant à tout bout de champ dans les bras. Et puis, Rose était arrivée. Par accident, mais attendue et accueillie. Ron avait sourit, embrassé son front et la petite avait tendu les mains vers lui, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ne pouvant pas, c'était trop tôt.

Des années plus tard il avait su ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. "Papa".

Ron sourit de plus belle, embrassa le front de sa minuscule fille, lui souhaita bonne nuit, et se retourna, enlaçant la taille de sa femme.

"Je veux un autre bébé, chérie." Hermione sourit, l'embrassa et lui dit, tout contre ses lèvres comme une confession avant d'aller dormir:

"Et bien, on va s'y mettre tout de suite alors."

* * *

 **The End. J'espère que ça vous à plu. J'essaierai de m'améliorer, c'est promis. C'est un peu court mais je fais de mon mieux, je vous jure! C'est difficile de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Alors, pourquoi le titre de cet OS est "Combien?" ? C'est au sujet des enfants, un sous-entendu. Voilà je vous aime et j'ai rien d 'autre à dire alors: Bisous!**

 **PS: Je l'ai relu et corrigé, donc merci pour le signalement des quatre ou cinq fautes que j'avais fait.**


End file.
